In a conventional system for communication with incarcerated, detained or controlled individuals, communications between individuals inside, or subject to, the controls of a controlled environment, such as a detention facility, detention environment, jail or secure psychiatric ward, and those outside the facility are generally conducted in real time using a telephone, in person visitation, and more recently video (also known as video visitation), or in a slower manner using postal mail. All of these means of communication are generally one-to-one in nature, and do not facilitate the sharing of user generated content with more than a single intended recipient. Additionally, traditional mail can result in safety concerns and breaches, such as the inclusion of contraband or other dangerous materials within the mailed item. Also, other than traditional mail, very few means currently exist for concurrent communication between individuals who may not be able to communicate in real time. Without applying electronic social network systems in the controlled environment space, such individuals will continue to be unable to share content beyond the one-on-one experience, or hold prompt communications without being available at the same time as the communication recipient. However, permitting access by detainees, or others subject to the controlled environment, to electronic social network systems as they exist today presents particular safety and security concerns not otherwise addressed by the current systems and methods.
In a conventional communications system using an electronic social network, users determine what content to post, submit or share and may also determine with whom to share the content. For a detainee or other individual who is incarcerated or otherwise subject to special rules or restrictions, allowing this type of control over one's own content and/or message recipient would violate the controlled environment's rules, which prohibit communication with a person in violation of an order or with a witness, or the sharing of information in furtherance of a crime. Therefore, as the current systems and methods do not provide individualized review and administrative oversight to ensure adherence to such rules, these individuals have been prohibited from such access.